


Ojo's Dream

by JojoOzFan2401



Category: Oz - L. Frank Baum, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Best Friends, Dreams, Imagination, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JojoOzFan2401/pseuds/JojoOzFan2401
Summary: After playing the video game "Castlevania Symphony of the Night." Ojo the Lucky dreams about what it would be like to be Richter Belmont
Relationships: Button-Bright & Ojo (Oz)





	Ojo's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on my Oz Anthology, but to pass the time I'm writing a few short stories for Y'all to enjoy, and this is one of them

“Wow! This video game sure is fun!” Cried Ojo as he sat down in front of a magic TV playing “Castlevania Symphony of the Night.”

“I knew you’d enjoy it.” Said Button-Bright, “at first I thought it would be scary because of the Vampires, but once I tried it, I couldn’t stop playing.”

After spending a good bit of time taking turns playing the game, Unc Nunkie arrived to pick up Ojo. “Ready, Ojo?” He asked, “Yes sir.” Replied the boy “Goodbye, Button-Bright, I’ll be seeing ya!” “You too Ojo!” Button-Bright replied.

-

Once Ojo was back home, he undressed into his PJs and got into bed. “I wonder what it would be like to be hunt Vampires.” He whispered to himself as he drifts off to sleep. 

-

Ojo wakes up, unexpectedly. He doesn’t know why because it was still night, but now he finds himself in an old Victorian-era castle.  
A stairway right in front of him, he notices a chain whip in his right hand. Along with a host of other weapons such as an ax, a vial of holy water, and a cross that came right back at him once he threw it like a boomerang.

“Where am I?” He asked, a little frightened by the castle, “Why do I have all these weapons?” just then, he finds himself up the stairs, inside of a throne room, sitting on the throne in front of him, was a short, fat man dressed in a Vampire costume, he had white hair, complete with a long beard of the same color.

“Now I know what’s going on!” Thought Ojo, “I’m in Castlevania, and I’m supposed to be Richter Belmont, and that’s Count Dracula, but why does he look so much like the Nome King?” Now full of courage and confidence. Ojo points his finger at Dracula.

“Die Monster.” He says boldly, “you don’t belong in this world!” “It was not by my hand that I am once again given flesh.” Replied Dracula, “I was called here by humans who wish to pay me tribute.” “Tribute!?!” Asked Ojo, “You steal men’s souls and make them your slaves!” “Perhaps the same could be said of all religions.” Replied Dracula sternly, “Your words are as empty as your soul!” Protested Ojo, “Mankind ill needs a savior such as you!” “What is a man?” Asked Dracula angrily, throwing his wine glass on the floor, “A miserable little pile of secrets. But enough talk… Have at you!”

Dracula stands up and teleports in front of Ojo. the count battles Ojo with everything he has, but thanks to Ojo’s trusty chain whip, the Vampire Killer, he is able to defeat the vampire. But before he could celebrate Dracula transforms into a giant demon, and Ojo feeling intimidated but still brave, used the powerful Hydro Storm, putting an end to Dracula and destroying Castlevania.

-

Ojo then finds himself back in the bedroom of his home outside the Emerald City, the sun is now shining bright as ever and all his friends are outside playing. Realizing it was a dream, he quickly gets out of bed, combs his hair, brushes his teeth, and puts on his clothes.

After eating breakfast with Unc Nunkie, Ojo goes to see Button-Bright, who was playing tag with Trot, “Button-Bright!” He calls out. “Yes, Ojo?” asked the boy, “Last night I just had the most wonderful dream.” “Really? Tell me all about it.” “I will.” Said Ojo the Lucky with a smile.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> In my Oz universe, they now have modern electronics. But instead of running electricity, they run on magic.  
> I'm currently taking a break from AO3 to work on some Christmas themed Oz stories that i'm expecting to be released sometime in December, after that I'll begin to work on "Tommy Kwikstep of Oz."


End file.
